


beating the heat

by noahsenpai



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also im.... not good at starting or ending fics yet, i started writing this at 2am yesterday qwq, so yeah im sorry if this kinda sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: haru and makoto spend a hot day together in bed.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	beating the heat

It was an unusually hot day in Iwatobi. This particular part of the country tended to really heat up deep in July, but today felt like no other. It was as if no amount of air conditioning set to any temperature would ever be enough to beat the heat. Makoto had reluctantly decided to set his house’s temperature to eighteen degrees, but only for the day; hopefully it didn’t have too much of an effect on his electrical bill.

Despite the fact that the heat on this particular Tuesday was quite shocking, nothing surprised Makoto more than Haru. Well, the black-haired boy was certainly interesting, but what he was doing right now just made Makoto shake his head. He was laying at Makoto’s side, the comforter pulled over his shoulders, his socked toes poking out from under the opposite end of the blanket. How on earth was he covering himself so much on a day like today? Makoto figured that Haru was probably super sensitive to the heat, considering his attachment to water and the fact that he couldn’t stay away from it no matter its temperature.

How interesting it was for him to deviate from his habits.

Makoto wanted nothing more than to stand up and just do something, for it was already noon and the boys were still snuggled close together in bed. However, the temperature in the room conflicted with Makoto’s itch to move; he was sure that if he tried doing any sort of lifting or strenuous movements, he was sure to be on the floor as a sweating, panting mess.

_Maybe I should just sit today out,_ Makoto thought, glancing over at Haru. _And focus on what’s most important to me._

Haru roused at Makoto’s small movements as he tried to get comfortable. Eyes bluer than the ocean blinked up at the brunette, and then he moved to rest his head against Makoto’s side.

Makoto desperately wanted to tell Haru not to do that, since it was already really hot in the room. But once again, he was conflicted. This was a side of Haru that was rarely shown to the rest of their friend group; the affectionate glances and gestures, and the small hints that were hard to catch but you could tell were meant to be appreciative if part of you remotely understood their intents. Makoto knew Haru extremely well; perhaps he was most comfortable with showing him this rather affectionate side.

“Are we just being lazy today?” Haru asked.

Makoto blinked, thinking a bit, before answering the question. “It’s probably hot to do strenuous stuff,” he responded. “Of course, we both still need to eat. But we don’t have to move from here for a while if you don’t want to.”

Haru grunted in response, mumbling some incoherent noises before sliding back under the covers. Makoto flinched and let out a small squeak of alarm when he felt Haru’s arms wrap around his waist. Then he slapped a hand over his mouth to stop a stream of giggles from pouring out from between his lips when he felt Haru’s hair brush along his torso.

“H-Haru—“ Makoto began, but he choked on a laugh as Haru’s fingertips gently squeezed at his side.

“Why are you moving around so much?” Haru asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “I’m tryna get comfy.”

“S-sorry,” Makoto stammered, turning over on his side in both a hope that Haru would be more comfortable that way and so he could escape the dreadful sensations. He squealed when he felt Haru’s arms pull him back, and his muscles tensed up once again when Haru’s hair brushed all along the middle of his shoulder blades. Makoto couldn’t hold it in anymore, and without thinking he let out all the giggles that had been trapped in his throat.

“Ticklish?” Haru mumbled.

Oh dear.

It turns out that the black-haired boy hadn’t completely forgotten about Makoto’s particular sensitivity. He never really grew out of his ticklishness, not even when Ren and Ran came along. Being in so many tickle fights with his siblings wasn’t enough to wear so much as any kind of damage on his tickle-senses, not even the numerous times that his parents and friends had pinned him to the ground and tickled him practically to death when he was little. Makoto shuddered as he felt a ball of ice begin melting in his stomach; he really didn’t want to go through something like that with Haru right now.

But unfortunately for him, Haru was a rather uniquely-behaved individual when they were alone together.

Makoto had no time to protest before Haru had began to flutter his fingers along the curve of Makoto’s lower back. The reaction was instantaneous; Makoto let out a squeal of laughter, immediately weakened by the little movements. It was rather amusing to Haru, that such a large person could be weakened to the point of being unable to move or beg from such a slight touch.

“Come on, I’m barely even touching you,” Haru pointed out, but he didn’t stop. As soon as Makoto caught his breath, he let out a squeal of laughter and flipped over, grabbing at Haru’s hands.

“ _S-stop_ ,” he begged, tears beginning to well in his eyes. Even though his weak spot wasn’t as easily accessible anymore, Makoto was still incredibly weakened, meaning that Haru still had the advantage.

“How are you still this ticklish?” Haru wondered aloud as he reached out to tweak at Makoto’s sides, making the brunette squeal and curl up in a ball, hiccuping in laughter. “I swear, you’re still just as sensitive as you were when we were kids.”

“I d-don’t know—!” Makoto squealed through his laughter. “S-stop! _Pleeease_!”

As soon as Haru laid off his attack, Makoto glanced up and noticed that Haru had a small smile stretched across his face. It was a little indeterminate, but it was undoubtedly still a smile to Makoto. An idea flashed through Makoto’s mind; it didn’t matter that Haru was smiling now. He suddenly wanted to make Haru _really_ smile. Like a full-toothed, gleaming smile.

As soon as he regained his strength, Makoto stood up and pushed Haru down against the mattress, careful not to hurt him. A clear look of panic flashed across the blue orbs, and something told Makoto that Haru knew what he was about to do.

“M-Makoto!” Haru began to squirm slightly, trying to break the larger boy’s grip on his upper body. “D-don’t you dare!”

Normally Makoto would have been kind enough to back off when Haru had requested that he stop doing something. However, he was rather desperate to see Haru laugh, especially after being tickle-tortured by him. In fact, Makoto couldn’t clearly remember the last time that he had seen Haru laugh so freely; he wanted to see it now more than ever.

Without waiting for any other complaints, Makoto dove right in under Haru’s arms. Haru let out a squeak and immediately tried rolling onto his side, attempting to hide his face from Makoto’s view. Makoto ignored the heels desperately kicking at his back and began scribbling on Haru’s ribcage, which caused a completely different sound to leave the raven’s throat. He and Haru had always been so close; it wasn’t too much of a surprise that Haru was especially sensitive to his touch. Whenever any of the others tried tickling him, he would always squirm for a bit before bursting out laughing. But Haru was already laughing, and it was a beautiful sound that bounced off the walls in a seemingly endless melody. Warmth surged through Makoto’s chest; he didn’t want this to ever end.

“M-Makoto!” Haru gasped through his laughs, rolling over onto his back and grabbing at Makoto’s arms. His attempt at an escape, however, only opened up even more weak spots for Makoto to explore.

“Bad move, Haru.”

Makoto decided to stick his hands under Haru’s shirt and flutter his fingers lightly over the toned stomach, which made him throw his head back with a squeal of laughter. Makoto chuckled to himself as he began gently squeezing at Haru’s sides; it was apparent that the other boy was becoming quickly overwhelmed and incapacitated by the sensations. Makoto figured that he should stop soon, but then he remembered that there was one place where he hadn’t gotten to yet.

Haru let out a squeal when he felt Makoto’s hand take hold of one of his ankles. “Makoto, _nooo_ ,” he whined.

“Makoto, yes,” the brunette teased as he began scribbling two fingernails along the arch of Haru’s socked foot, where he knew he would be the most ticklish. Haru yelped in laughter and began to thrash and squirm, desperately kicking at Makoto with his other foot. Makoto only chuckled at how such a little movement could make the raven so close to losing his mind, especially that not even a sock could protect his skin from such a sensation.

Makoto decided to let up on his attack when a squeal louder than ever before was followed by a rather strong kick to his shoulder. At this point, both Makoto and Haru were lying on their backs, panting from the heat and the intensity of the attack. Makoto had completely forgotten about how hot it was in the room; perhaps a little snuggle and tickle time had been perfect to beat the heat.

“Hey, Makoto?” Haru asked through his panting. “Could you take my socks off for me?”

_So now he feels it?_ Makoto fought the urge to facepalm as he slowly stripped the socks off of his friend’s feet. After tossing them to the side, he couldn’t help but to snuggle back up against Haru, laying on his side so he could stare him in the eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” Makoto murmured, reaching out to move a strand of hair out of Haru’s face.

Haru blinked and looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. Chuckling, Makoto leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on Haru’s forehead; he immediately sensed that the raven was beginning to relax, and he let out a soft sigh as he buried his face into the crook of Makoto’s shoulder.

Not even the heat could ruin this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha like i mentioned in the tags, i started writing this yesterday at like 2am but i didn't finish it until almost 7pm tonight!!!!
> 
> but i'm so glad i was able to finish this before my trip tomorrow! i have to drive to my college's town for like six hours and on friday i'm packing up all my stuff in my room before going home that evening! my college is doing a thing where only a certain number of people can go into one building at a time because of covid...and because i'm more than four hours away i'm in the last phase that can sign up to get our stuff.
> 
> anyways!!! i hope y'all enjoyed this fluffy (and rather generic) makoharu fic!
> 
> [my tumblr](https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com)  
> [my anime blog](https://juntas-dimples.tumblr.com)


End file.
